A wireless local area network (WLAN) may include at least one access point and user equipment. Such access point may form a cell, also referred to as a service area. User equipment finds access points in a related area through a scanning process and establishes connection to one of the access points. User equipment may communicate with other parties through the established connection to the access point. User equipment may have various wireless environments according to the position in the cell and dynamically control a data transmit rate according to a wireless channel condition.